


Analysis of Relaxation and Need

by OliviaSprite



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Annie is stressed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jeff is really hung up on how much shower gel Annie uses, Jeff wants to help, Oral Sex, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaSprite/pseuds/OliviaSprite
Summary: Set after Season 5 'Analysis of Cork-Based Networking' - Annie is flustered and stressed about all the work she has to do and Jeff just wants to help her relax.Pure fluff and smut, enjoy.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Analysis of Relaxation and Need

**Author's Note:**

> This literally popped into my head after watching Analysis of Cork-Based Networking' and within an hour after the episode was over I'd written it. Hope you enjoy, I definitely enjoyed writing a fluffy Annie/Jeff in an established relationship.

Jeff wiped his cheek one more time as he walked down the hallway towards his apartment. A smudge of sauce came away and he groaned, shaking it off. Once Garret had revealed that the stupid 'dog' cardboard cut outs were actually bears, mayhem began and food was thrown, their decorations were ripped up and Jeff was pretty sure he saw Chang smash a window to escape.  
He shouldn't have been surprised that it had ended up that way, this was Greendale after all.  
He unlocked his apartment door and came inside, shrugging off his jacket which sprinkled grated cheese onto his doormat. He heard rustling and he looked over into his living room to find Annie sitting on his couch, surrounded by papers, folders and her purple pens. She was freshly clean, he could smell his expensive shower gel from here (he'd usually lecture her on using that without his permission, but after today he let it slide), with her hair in a pony tail, and one of his shirts draping across her figure, leaving her bare thighs poking out as she sat cross legged. She didn't look up at him when he came inside, and Jeff could see how tight she was holding her pen as she madly scribbled things down in one of her notebooks.  
"Long day honey?" He drawled, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was able to do that, even when it had become second nature now. They'd been dating for a few months, but honestly, Jeff wouldn't be able to tell anyone the exact date they made it official, which he was sure would bite him in the ass later, but they hadn't even really had a discussion about it. One day they were just spending more and more time together, and then they were kissing sometimes, and once Jeff saw her naked for the first time he knew he was at the point of no return.  
"Oh you know, just a few extra jobs have come up now that that dance was such a failure," she sighed, not taking her eyes off her notes. Jeff walked around and took a seat beside her, careful not to sit on any of her things but he didn't miss the way her eyes twitched a little that some of her pages fluttered from the weight of him on the couch. "I'll have to organise a new dance to make up for that one, and now that that bulletin board is up without any of the bribes I promised people today I'm going to have to tie up those loose ends and-"  
Jeff stopped listening around then, but his eyes were still trained on Annie. There were a lot of things about Annie that turned Jeff on. Of course, she was drop dead gorgeous, that went without saying. And he loved seeing her in his clothes, and even though he preferred to monitor how much of his shower gel she used (it was an honest concern of his, he didn't even use that as an excuse to see her naked and wet), he loved when she smelled a little bit like him. He was turned on by how submissive she was in bed yet still knew what she wanted, he was turned on by how sexy she could dress without being blatantly revealing, he was turned on by the way she ate her food sometimes and he was turned on by how she slid her tights on when she wore those little pencil skirts (to the point where he'd had to buy her a lot of new ones because of how often he'd rip them off her before she could finish getting dressed).  
But one thing he'd been shocked to discover was how turned on he got when she was flustered. It was to do with a lot of things, how cute she looked when she was focused and passionate about her projects, how he knew there would be hell to pay for anyone who stood in her way (one example being how she'd jumped on that security worker's back tonight until he'd managed to pull her off), and how when she got really flustered and overwhelmed, she always came to him. Even before they were dating. Annie was the only person in the world Jeff was sure he'd do anything for if she asked and batted her eyelashes enough. It had scared him at first, when he'd finally realised she had that kind of power over him, but now he reveled in it. She needed him, in a way she didn't need everyone else. His support mattered the most to her, and she didn't need to say that to him because he could tell.  
So yeah, when that amount of passion, fluster and neediness all came together, Jeff couldn't help but get a little turned on. He was a sucker for being needed - that was the dynamic the whole damn study group worked on.  
Jeff slowly collected the papers between the two of them, much to Annie's annoyance when she let out a little sigh. He put the papers on the table and scooted in close to her, sliding an arm around her. "I'm sorry I let Chang have control over the midterm dance theme," he apologised, his thumb gently stroking over her knee. Annie licked her lips, shrugging.  
"It's fine Jeff, I have to focus on fixing it, don't worry about it," she said, her eyes still not looking up from her notebook but she was leaning into his touches on her legs.  
"Annie it's almost midnight, you've had a big day, how about we work on it together in the morning?" He offered gently.  
"I've got too much to do tomorrow, I had all these other plans and these will just get in the way if I do them tomorrow, I have to get them done tonight - Jeff," her voice cracked as Jeff's lips slowly moved along her neck. "I definitely don't have time for that," she sighed.  
"Annie you've been writing the same word over and over for the last two lines, you need to relax," Jeff breathed against her skin. He slowly slid his hand further up her thigh, under his shirt and traced his fingers over the edge of her underwear. "Let me help you relax," he purred a little, moving his mouth along her jaw, her cheek and then the corner of her mouth. He knew how this had to work, he couldn't be too pushy or Annie would get annoyed and even more tense, the final decision had to be hers. He slowly slid his free hand up to her hand that was clutching her pen. "I've got you," he whispered. Annie slowly let the pen fall into his hand, and he counted that as a win. He gently pushed the notebook off her lap and pulled her into his lap. She swung her legs around so she was straddling him, and he could feel the slight wetness on her underwear against the material of his jeans. Jeff wondered absently if Annie was just as turned on by Jeff looking after her as he was by her needing him to.  
He connected their lips, and stroked her sides under his shirt, his thumbs brushing the underside of her bare breasts. Annie gasped softly into his mouth, her hands sliding up into his hair and scratching gently, making him groan. She pulled back though and Jeff looked down at her hand that had pulled out of his hair, seeing mustard on her nails.  
"You're really dirty," she whispered. Jeff chuckled softly.  
"Just wait until you see what I'm visualising in my head," he grinned. Annie swatted his chest playfully. She stayed perched in his lap, but looked around at all the books and papers surrounding her. Jeff could see the thoughts running through her head, and he knew she was berating herself for not staying focused.  
He quickly rolled them so Annie was sat on the couch, his shirt hitched up to rest on her lower stomach revealing her pink lacy underwear. Her eyes were blown as she looked up at him, her lips puffy and red from how hard she must have been biting them while she worked.  
"Jeff I've just had a shower," she admitted.  
"I know, I can smell my shower gel," he murmured, kissing at her breast over the shirt and down to her bare tummy. She shivered.  
"I don't want you to get food on me again," she breathed shakily.  
"I'll relax you with minimal touching then," he murmured. Annie's eyebrows knitted together, looking down at him in confusion. Jeff grinned and leaned up to kiss her, gently looping the tips of his fingers in the sides of her underwear, tugging them down gently to her ankles. Annie barely had a moment to register what his plans were before he was pinning her wrists to the couch. "And by that I mean you minimally touching me, and me not really using my hands," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows before attaching his mouth to her clit.  
Annie let out a gasp, her hips automatically arching up into his mouth but she couldn't move too much from how Jeff had pinned her hands down. He slid his tongue along her slit and suckled gently, swirling his tongue the exact way he knew she liked it. He could feel her wrists twitching in his fingers, usually she'd grip onto his hair when he did this, so he could tell she was struggling to fight that instinct. He held her arms down tighter.  
"Gunna have to use your words baby," Jeff breathed. He didn't often use pet names, only when he wanted to get out of something, or when his mind was so foggy with nothing but Annie they just slipped out. With her taste in his mouth and the smell of his shower gel so strong on her thighs, his mind was definitely foggy.  
"Jeff...god, you don't have to," she whimpered. Jeff nipped the inside of her thigh, making her whine.  
"Want to, let me look after you," he breathed, before putting his mouth back on her. Annie seemed to really give in then, her back melting into the couch, and her mouth staying open in content moans and whimpers.  
As her pleasure began to build and build, Jeff realised how much Annie's hands must usually do her talking. She usually scratched at his back, his scalp, his neck, anything she could grab, but with her hands pinned like this, all her desperation and enjoyment was forming in babbles instead, such as: "Jeff...fuck...your tongue...oh god...please...don't stop...it's so good...I need you to...oh...again, please, that again."  
Jeff decided then he was going to pin her hands down more often.  
He was a man on a mission. They really only ever did oral for foreplay, but he was determined for tonight to be about her relaxation. He was going to make her finish just like this. Jeff's eyes flicked up to her face, and she was so hot - with her nipples straining against his shirt, her pink mouth open in a perfect 'O', the tendrils of hair hanging out of her pony tail sticking to her forehead and cheeks from sweat - that Jeff found himself rutting against the couch to get some friction just from the sight of her.  
Jeff brought her hands together against her chest between her breasts, so he could use one hand to keep her wrists there, and the other to slide two fingers inside her, curling them immediately.  
Annie cried out, her eyes fluttering open and connecting with his. Jeff sped up his motions, swirling his tongue more and rubbing his fingers against the spot that was making her thighs clamp around his head. He could die happy right here, he decided.  
"Jeff...I need...Oh god, I need," she whimpered, unable to form the rest of the words. He could feel her legs shaking, draped over his shoulders now, and his rutting against the couch was becoming unbearably good.  
"What do you need baby?" he murmured when he came up for air before resuming with even more passion.  
"Oh god I just need...I just need you...Need you to go faster, harder, don't stop, please, I need to, oh!" She cried out at the last moment as Jeff's movements went as hard and as fast as he could. He would always give her what she wanted.  
Annie's thighs trembled around him and her hips stilled as she came hard on his tongue. He lapped her up, his movements more gentle and slow now. He watched her body completely melt back into the couch, her eyes softly shut and Jeff would think she was asleep if it weren't for her chest rising and falling as she panted. Jeff slowly pulled his fingers from her and released her wrists, sliding up her body and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She somewhat responded, her eyes opening to look at him.  
"Was that as dirty as you visualised?" She panted softly, weakly nudging her nose against his. Jeff's stomach swooped from how cute she was.  
"Dirtier," he breathed back with a grin, gently taking her hand again and placing it over the crotch of his jeans, where she could feel the wetness on the fabric. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.  
"Was that just from-"  
"All you baby," Jeff breathed with a crooked smile. "You're so gorgeous, and you just needed me so bad and I just wanted to look after you," the words tumbled out of him. That was pretty typical for him, all of his sappiest declarations came after an orgasm. Annie had started using it to her advantage, the first time they'd said I love you was after Annie had rode him to congratulate him on getting his marking done.  
Annie smiled, stroking his cheek. "You get turned on from me needing you?" She asked. Jeff shrugged.  
"Little bit, you're cute when you're flustered and wearing just my shirt helps too," he smirked. Annie chuckled softly. She slid out from under him, standing up and walking away towards his bedroom.  
"Where you going?" he mumbled, still leaning against the couch. His recovery time was good but he was still nearing forty after all. Annie turned to face him with a smirk.  
"Well I'm all sweaty now, and since you said that tomorrow you'll help me fix all the problems you made for me today, I think I'm going to shower and go to bed," she hummed. She made eye contact with him and tugged his shirt off her so she was standing naked in the doorway. "Might need you though," she hummed faux-innocently.  
Jeff slowly stood up, already undoing his shirt as he walked towards her. "Oh yeah, what for?" he asked.  
Annie grinned cheekily. "Well, might need someone to remind me how much of the shower gel I can use," She hummed. "Might even need someone to wash me, might have missed a few spots before," she shrugged, fluttering her eyelashes at him and tilting her head in exactly the right way.  
"Well, I guess I can help you with that," He sighed with fake exasperation - Jeff would always do whatever Annie wanted after all.


End file.
